Postdata
by erpmeis
Summary: Lana descubre por casualidad los fanfic y decide hacer una historia de SwanQueen. Jennifer descubre por casualidad los fanfic y decide empezar a leer historias de SwanQueen. El destino hará que lea el fic de Lana y le envíe un PM... ¿Se podrán juntar ambos mundos? Historia basada en MORRILLA y SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: Lana descubre por casualidad los fanfic y decide hacer una historia de SwanQueen. Jennifer descubre por casualidad los fanfic y decide empezar a leer historias de SwanQueen. El destino hará que lea el fic de Lana y le envíe un PM... ¿Se podrán juntar ambos mundos? Historia basada en MORRILLA y SWANQUEEN**

**Descargo responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan a lo largo de los capítulos me pertenecen, al igual que sus historias.**

**Nota de la autora: Creo que la vida privada de una persona es muy importante, por ese motivo todas las personas que no trabajen en Once Upon a Time, y que rodeen a las actrices Lana Parrilla y Jennifer Morrison serán inventadas, al igual que sus historias, y cualquier otro dato que se pueda divulgar en esta historia sobre dichas actrices.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: DESCUBRIENDO LOS FANFIC<strong>

_La casualidad no es, ni puede ser más que una causa ignorada de un efecto desconocido._

_(Voltaire) _

**13 de octubre de 2013 – En alguna cafetería perdida (Los Ángeles)**

- ¿Lana?... ¡Lana!

- Si… si, perdón, lo siento – La voz de Lana se pudo escuchar envuelta entre el ruido de aquella cafetería tan pintoresca con decoración estilo Art Déco– Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos… ¿Qué decías?

- Te preguntaba qué harías después de la serie… Supongo que no durará más de una o dos temporada más – Martha, su amiga del colegio, siempre estaba pendiente de la morena. Incluso cuando la fama le sorprendió de repente hace dos años.

- No sé… Tengo varios proyectos sobre la mesa – Lana cogió la cucharita de su café y empezó a hacer un remolino dentro de él. Últimamente pensaba mucho sobre su futuro y sobre si este tenía una definición clara, pero lo único claro que tenía era que su vida pronto cambiaría y debía elegir bien su camino – Aunque…

- No te quedes callada… ¿Aunque?

- Llevo años metida en el mundo de la interpretación me gustaría probar algo nuevo…

- ¿Algo nuevo como qué? – Martha la miró expectante mientras se colocaba un mechón de su cabellera larga y pelirroja detrás de su oreja. A veces tenía la sensación de tener que sacar la información a Lana con sacacorchos.

- No sé... Había pensado… Tal vez… - Lana seguía mirando como la cucharita removía su cappuccino.

- Me duermo

- Había pensado intentar dirigir algo… o escribir algo… - Lana levantó su mirada perdida al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras – Aún no lo tengo muy claro.

- Ya lo veo… Tus elocuentes palabras me lo habían indicado.

- Eres muy graciosa ¿Lo sabes?.. – El silencio se hizo entre aquellas mujeres durante unos segundos - Me gustaría por un tiempo alejarme de las pantallas. Aunque sé que ahora es el peor momento pues, como dicen en Hollywood, estoy en la pequeña cima de la televisión – Lana sonrió tristemente. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando lo que le estaba pasando. Ser, de cierta manera, valorada por su trabajo, que ya había olvidado que la llevó a elegir ser actriz.

- Es fácil… No te alejes… Intenta llevar las dos cosas a la vez… - Los ojos marrones de Martha no dejaban de observar cada movimiento de Lana.

- No creo que sea tan fácil… Actuar me sale casi por instinto, pero escribir… Escribir es diferente… Nunca he escrito de seguido… Bueno sin contar en las redes sociales – Lana esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

- Por ese motivo… Sigue actuando, y aprovéchate de ser una magnifica actriz – El tono de Martha se volvió más pijo al decir este último apelativo. – Y en tu tiempo libre escribe… Ve entrenando… Poco a poco… Da algún curso o algo parecido.

- Me parece buena idea – Lana se dio cuenta que en la última mesa de la cafetería había dos chicas que no paraban de mirarla y reírse. Miró su reloj, e intentó adivinar cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que le viniesen a pedir un autógrafo. No es que ella fuera creída, sino más bien lo miraba como una simple diversión para no agobiarse por estar siempre en el punto de mira de los demás. Se sentía observada a todas horas, y de esta manera esa sensación disminuía un poco. - ¿Y qué quieres que escriba?

- Historias… No te veo de periodista de noticias querida – Dijo Martha sacando la lengua.

- Muy bien… Las escribo y ¿Las dejo sobre mi escritorio? – Lana se colocó un poco el pelo - ¿Cómo se si serán buenas? ¿Me lo indicarás tú?

- Pero que dices… No tengo tiempo ni para leer mi horóscopo…. Lo mejor es que las publiques – Martha absorbió la última parte que le quedaba de su café.

- Llamo a un editor, y le digo: hola Soy Lana Parrilla, publícame esto porque tengo ganas de experimentar con mi vida… ¿En serio crees que las cosas funcionan así?

- Me refiero a publicarlo en internet, y saber qué tal escribes y cómo son tus historias.

- ¡Ah! – Lana decidió no hablar, ahora mismo se encontraba muy perdida. Podía tener conocimientos de muchas otras cosas, pero saber cómo publicar no era una de ella, aún estaba un poco pez, y sabía que su amiga en este sentido estaba muy avanzada, y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era publicista.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuándo estuve mala y tuve que quedarme en casa tres meses?

- Si… Fue una tortura para todos – Lana mostró su hermosa sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

- Pues después de leer mil libros, decidí que lo mejor sería engancharme a una serie

- ¿Qué serie?

- No es importante en esta historia

- ¿Qué serie? – Lana se rió aún más. Sabía muy bien que si su amiga no había especificado serie porque algo tenía que ocultar. Conocía esa evasión muy bien.

- Farscape… ¿Contenta?

- No… Hasta que no lo busque en internet y sepa qué narices es no estaré contenta. ¿Cómo se escribe?

- Como te decía… Me enganché a esa serie… Y empecé a buscar cosas de ellas para no aburrirme… En mi búsqueda encontré una página en la que la gente publicaba sus historias que hacían referencia a la serie pero que cambiaban el desarrollo de esta.

- No entiendo...– Lana estaba perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

- De acuerdo… A ti te gusta la serie Friends… ¿No? – Lana afirmó con la cabeza - Y te hubiera gustado que Joey se hubiese liado con Phoebe ¿No?- Lana volvió a confirmar con la cabeza. – Pues en este sitio, basándote en cosas de la serie escribirías una historia sobre estos dos. Y la gente puede leer esta historia y comentar si le gusta o no.

- ¿En serio?… ¿Y a quién le gusta ese tipo de historias?

- A muchísimas personas… De todas formas, es solo para que escribas historias… Te desarrolles y la gente pueda opinar para que te ayude… Además, nadie te ve, es algo anónimo. Te puedes poner el nombre de un usuario.

- No lo veo yo muy claro- Lana terminó también su último trago de café.

- ¿Has leído 50 sombras de Grey? – Lana sintió cómo un calor de repente emanaba desde su interior. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo. – Veo que si… Pues su autora lo había publicado antes cómo un fic.

- Me pierdo… ¿Qué es un fic?

- Lo que te estoy contando… ¿Me estas escuchando?.- El suspiro de Martha casi se oyó en toda la cafetería.

- Claro que sí… Pero antes me estabas hablando de historias y en un segundo me hablas de no sé qué fic… Y….Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre.. ¿Fic?... ¿Qué es un fic?

- Está bien, está bien – Martha levantó las manos en señal de rendición - Viene de FanFiction…

- No sé si me convence la idea... – Lana puso cara de absoluta duda. Aquello no terminaba de convencerla.

- Está bien… Tú solo búscalo en internet e investiga… Déjate llevar un poco Lana... conociéndote como te conozco sé que te gustarán los Fanfic.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – Lana imitando a su amiga movió sus manos en señal de rendición. – Y ahora dime, ¿Qué tal van esos nervios? ¿Tienes ya el traje?

- Estoy nerviosa, encantada, asustada… - Martha sonrió cómo una niña pequeña ante un helado gigante – No puedo creer que solo falten tres meses.

- Me hace mucha ilusión que por fin hayáis tomado esa decisión… Carol y tú habéis pasado por mucho, y las dos os merecéis una pizca de felicidad – Lana acercó su mano y la depositó encima de la de Martha ofreciéndola una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Lo sé… Pero no puedo creerlo… Aún creo que vivo en un seño, un bonito sueño.

- Perdona Lana – Las dos chicas que antes estaban mirando se habían acercado hasta la mesa de las dos mujeres. Una de ella llevaba un boli y un lápiz que acercó a la vez que preguntaba con voz muy tímida - ¿Podrías firmarnos un autógrafo?

- Si claro – Lana retiró su mano de la de su amiga, cogió el bolígrafo y el papel, y esbozó una gran firma en él. Luego sonrió y devolvió ambos objetos. – Aquí tenéis.

Martha se había quedado mirando la escena sin inmutarse. Ya estaba acostumbrada a todo esto, y no le importaba en absoluto. Era parte inseparable de la fama de su amiga, y por lo tanto, también formaba parte de ellas cuando quedaban en un lugar público

Lana, dejó de mirar a las dos chicas y después dirigió su mirada al reloj. Cinco minutos habían tardado. Sonrió, y miró de nuevo a su amiga que se volvía a colocar un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- Y ahora… no escapas Señorita, cuéntame todo lo de la boda y dime en qué puedo ayudar

La conversación giró en torno a la boda los quince minutos restantes que estuvieron en el local, pero en la cabeza de Lana de vez en colaba la palabra Fanfiction. Así que se hizo una nota mental. Navegar por aquella página, y ver si merecía la pena llevar a cabo la idea que había tenido su mejor amiga.

**15 de octubre de 2013 – Casa de los Morrison - Smith (Los Ángeles)**

- ¿Qué haces?

- Leo

- ¿Qué lees?

- Nada interesante… Cosas – Jennifer no pudo estudiar el rubor que apareció en las mejillas de su sobrina, ya que estaba concentrado observando algunos cuadros de aquella habitación.

- ¿Y qué es ese nada interesante? – Volvió a mirar a su sobrina. Pero esta ya había controlado un poco la sensación que había aparecido segundos atrás debido a las preguntas de su tía.

- Realmente te aburres, ¿Verdad tía?

- No… Simplemente me preocupo por mi sobrina favorita – Dijo Jennifer con una gran sonrisa

- Soy tu sobrina favorita porque no tienes otra más. –Alexandra, que así se llamaba la sobrina de Jennifer, miró con expectación que contestaría su tía. Pues sabía muy bien que casi siempre tenía salidas ingeniosas. Por eso le encantaba que una vez a la semana les hiciese una visita.

- Una cosa no quita la otra – Jennifer sacó la lengua – Venga dime, ¿Qué lees?

- ¿Sabes que es muy extraño que un adulto se lo pase mejor con una niña de 13 años que con los demás adultos? – Alexandra había improvisado su propio despacho en la habitación dedicada a la lectura. Había cogido una mesa y la había puesto de tal forma que Jennifer no pudiese leer que estaba viendo en su ordenador portátil. Estaban una frente a la otra.

- No es que me lo pase mejor… Es que no quiero que tu padre me eche el sermón de todos las semanas…. Jen ¿Ya sabes qué harás después de esta serie? – Jennifer puso la voz más grave para imitar a su hermano – Jen, conozco a un amigo de mi trabajo qué está soltero… Jen…Bla...Bla

- Vale, vale – Alexandra interrumpió aquel discurso de su tía, aunque, en el fondo, le encantaba como esta imitaba a su padre en gestos y voz – Entonces ¿Por qué vienes a cenar si no te gusta que te dé el sermón?

- Porque mi nevera está vacía… Tiene anorexia… – Aclaró Jennifer con cara triste. Ciertamente, debido a los últimos días de rodaje no había podido ir a la compra, y tampoco le apetecía comer sola en algún restaurante de su barrio.

- Cuéntame cosas de la serie – La sonrisa pícara de Alexandra salió nada más pronunciar esa frase.

- Ha… ha… si tú no cuentas yo tampoco. – Jennifer cruzó los brazos imitando a un niño pequeño.

- Eso no vale… ¿Sabes lo popular que sería si supiese las cosas que pasaran en la serie?

- Alex… ¡Pon la mesa! – Una voz femenina que sonaba desde la sala de al lado interrumpió la conversación. Por los pelos, pensó Jennifer. Ya se estaba quedando un poco acorralada. Digamos que le costaba mucho negarse a su sobrina.

- ¡Ya voy mama! – Alexandra miró a su tía mientras se levantaba de la silla, y puso cara triste – El deber me llama… Vuelvo en tres minutos. – Alexandra minimizó la página de internet antes de salir, y entornó la pantalla del ordenador portátil unos centímetros antes de salir corriendo.

- Aquí te espero – Jennifer, que aún seguía, posó los codos encima de la mesa, y reposó su cara en la palma de sus manos. Observó como su sobrina salía rápidamente por la puerta, y sonrío. Parecía mentira que aquella niña castaña, no muy alta y de ojos verdes, fuera a cumplir la semana que viene 13 años. Un pensamiento pasó por su mente ¿Qué podía regalarle? Quizás una colección de libros. A ella le gustaba leer mucho. Pero ¿De qué tipo? Sin pensárselo dos veces se incorporó de su postura, y giró el ordenador de mano que estaba frente a ella. Abrió la pantalla del todo. No había ningún pdf, tan solo una página de internet minimizada. Así que decidió maximizarla. Era una página un tanto extraña en su formato. Miró la barra del navegador ¿ ? Nunca había hablado de esta página. Ojeó esta rápidamente, parecía el capítulo de alguna historia. Ya no le parecía tan extraña. En una lectura rápida divisó la palaba Belle, Gold y sexo. Volvía a considerar aquello una página rara ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué estaba leyendo su sobrina y por qué lo había ocultado con evasiones? Porque ciertamente, por muy tonta que se hiciera, su sobrina había disimulando antes cuando le había preguntado por su lectura.

Se trataba de los personajes de Once Upon a Time, pero no parecía el resumen de ningún capítulo. Siguió leyendo un poco más, no mucho más ya que un ruido del pasillo hizo que volviese a girar de nuevo el ordenador dejándolo como estaba minuto atrás. No apareció nadie pero su nombre se escuchó bien claro y bien fuerte indicándola que debía dirigirse también al comedor con el resto de la familia. Y así lo hizo. Se levantó y se dirigió al comedor.

Al llegar, vio que su sobrina aún seguía poniendo la mesa, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de terminar. Para no molestarla, se asomó sutilmente a la cocina. Y vio que su hermano y su cuñada estaban también ultimando la comida. Tampoco quiso interrumpir intentando salir sin hacer ruido, pero fue su hermano Thomas quien se dio cuenta de su presencia, siendo de esta manera el primero en hablar:

- Bueno. Bueno… Si Jen ha venido a ayudar. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

- Ha... ha… Muy gracioso, el sentido del humor debe heredarse– Jennifer dijo sonriendo – Pero que sepas que solo he venido a ver si estabais intentando meter veneno en mi comida

- Poco me falta.

- ¡Chicos! – Raquel Smith, la cuñada de Jennifer, interrumpió aquel pequeño pique entre hermanos – Id al comedor. En breve, saldrá el pollo.

- Te has librado de una buena – Susurró Thomas a su hermana, a la vez que dejaba el mandil colgado cerca de la puerta, y le indicaba a esta que era hora de salir en dirección al comedor. Conocía bastante bien a Raquel y sabía que faltaba menos de un minuto para que se pusiera histérica si veía más gente en la cocina.

Enseguida llegaron al comedor, ya que entre la cocina y esta habitación solo había un pasillo de dos metros. La casa no era muy grande. Pero si muy cómoda en su distribución.

Alexandra ya había terminado de colocar la mesa, y fue la primera en sentarse para esperar la comida. La segunda fue Jennifer, que se sitúo al lado de su sobrina. Posteriormente lo hizo Thomas que se sitúo enfrente de Alexandra. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Raquel apareció con un enorme pollo.

- Thomas, porfi, córtalo… Voy a ver si sigue dormido Adrian – Adrian era el hijo recién nacido de Thomas y de Raquel. Ya casi se habían olvidado de los cuidados que necesitaba un bebe. Y Jennifer que digamos no era de gran ayuda en este sentido. Según sus palabras, los bebes eran aburridos, no hacían nada más que comer y dormir.

- De acuerdo… Allá voy – Thomas cogió un cuchillo de trinchar y empezó a hacer tonterías con él como si fue un samurái. Alexandra y Jennifer no tardaron en soltar las primeras carcajadas.

- Como te vea mama, ella será la que te trinche a ti…. Con la comida no se juega.

- Muy graciosa, tu madre no haría eso… Pero, por si acaso, no le cuentes nada – La sonrisa cómplice de Thomas fue correspondida con la sonrisa cómplice de Alexandra – Por cierto, ¿Has traído la cuchara para servir la salsa?

- Ups… Se me olvidó – Alexandra hizo amago de levantarse, pero enseguida fue parada por su padre.

- No te preocupes… Ya voy yo

Thomas dejó depositado en la mesa el cuchillo de trinchar y el tenedor con el que se estaba intentando ayudar. Y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a la sobrina y a la tía solas en el comedor. Este momento fue aprovechado por Jennifer para intentar hablar con su sobrina. El texto que había leído antes en el improvisado despacho la había dejado un poco inquieta. No era que su sobrina de casi 13 años no pudiera leer ese tipo de lecturas; le preocupaba saber por qué la leía. ¿A qué edad empezaba ahora la sexualidad? ¿Ese tipo de texto tendría algún control? Un momento ¿Saldría también su personaje? El miedo empezó a invadir cada uno de sus sentidos. No había leído mucho antes, por lo que el desconocimiento le estaba haciendo imaginar miles de cosas, y ninguna de ellas era buena.

- Bueno… Al final no me has dicho que estaba leyendo – Jennifer preguntó como si se tratase de una pregunta casual, no meditada.

- Nada… Unos apuntes de clase. – Alexandra no levantó la cabeza ante esta respuesta, seguía mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Apuntes de clase? – Jennifer frunció el ceño, e intentó recordar cuando su sobrina le había mentido. Pero no encontró respuesta. Nunca había pillado una mentida de Alex, esta era la primera vez. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué escondía aquel texto que no se podía contar?

- Sí, esas cosas que los profes suelen mandar, y que son un coñazo.

- Esa boca Alexandra – La voz de Raquel se hizo presente en el comedor.

- Lo siento mama – Alexandra se disculpó, y acto seguido se acercó un poco más a su tía y con un sutil susurro siguió hablando- A veces creo que mi madre es Dios… siempre está en todas partes.

La sonrisa de Jennifer no pudo ser disimulada, y por un breve momento se olvidó de la mentira, y de lo que su sobrina se traía entre manos. Pero este olvido no tardó mucho. Veinte minutos después, cuando ya habían comenzado la cena, y la escena en la mesa se había hecho más que rutinaria. Jennifer miró de reojo a su sobrina, y se hizo una nota mental, averiguar en casa qué era esa página Fanfiction en la que había aquel escrito subidito de tono, e investigar por qué su sobrina quería ocultarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Continuará?<strong>

**¿Qué os ha parecido este primer episodio? ¿Merece una continuación la historia? Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia… Tanto por los comentarios, como por los que la siguen o los que la han marcado como su favorita… En serio, muchas gracias... Espero no defraudar en su continuación ;)**_

_**Antes de empezar con la historia comunicar que he realizado un cambio en las fechas del primer capítulo, no sería 2014, sino 2013.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: DESCUBRIENDO SWANQUEEN (PRIMERA PARTE)<strong>

**No tenía miedo a las dificultades: Lo que le asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino. Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros****(Paulo Coelho)**

**1 de noviembre 2013 - Casa de Lana Parrilla (Los Ángeles)**

- OK… Está bien

- ¿Segura?

- Si… Creo que puede ser una forma de logar mis objetivos – Decía Lana mientras se incorporaba con su ordenador portátil en el sofá – Ahora… Dime cómo funciona.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí – Le sonreía Martha mientras le quitaba el ordenador para ponérselo ella en su regazo.

- Muy graciosa. – Lana bebió un poco del vino que se había servido y empezó a jugar saboreándolo un poquito. Le encantaba la sensación que dejaba en su paladar.

- Bueno… A lo que íbamos – Martha empezó a teclear – Lo primero es meterse en la página .net... – La página tardó solo unos segundos en cargarse. Por lo que pudo observar Lana no había fotos ni colores destacados, más bien eran colores fríos. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la voz de Martha que seguía hablando - ¿Quieres que te haga un usuario?

- Vamos por pasos, que te conozco – Lana se acercó un poco más en el sofá a su amiga para divisar mejor el ordenador. - ¿Esta es la página principal?

- Sí, parece un poco liosa, pero no es así… Te lo demostraré… Pero antes déjame que pruebe este Rioja– Martha intentó coger la copa de vino que había dejado Lana para ella mientras hacía malabares con el ordenador. Una vez qué ya obtuvo su primer trago empezó con una sería de preguntas - ¿De qué quieres escribir?

- ¿Cómo de qué quiero escribir? – Lana le miró rápidamente, dudosa de la pregunta en sí.

- ¿Cine o series?

- Ah… No lo sé… Supongo que series… No quisiera estropear algunas de mis películas favoritas.

- Ni yo que lo hicieras – Martha sonrió con cariño. Aquel tipo de bromas era muy habitual entre ellas. – Ahora… ¿Qué serie?

- ¿Qué series hay?

- Todas las del mundo querida.

- Déjame un minuto para que lo piense – El segundo trago de Lana no tardó en llegar. ¿De qué serie podía escribir? Necesitaba de momento algo fácil para poder empezar, pero no se la ocurría ninguna serie actual que conociera bien, hacía muchos años que no tenía tiempo para ver la televisión, y las que conocían había pasado muchos años para acordarse de algunos detalles, o incluso de nombres o situación. Tercer trago. ¿Una serie? De pronto y sin tiempo para darle muchas vueltas, se le ocurrió la serie perfecta. Y enseguida esta idea salió al exterior.– Once Upon a Time.

- ¿Cómo? – Martha había dejado de prestar atención a su amiga un minuto atrás y se había centrado en las novedades que salían en la página que tenía abierta del navegador. Por ese motivo el comentario de su amiga le tomó por sorpresa. Tanto fue así que estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino recién bebido.

- Quiero escribir sobre Once Upon a Time.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí… Es la única serie ahora que conozco bien, y puede ser divertido. ¿No crees?

- Supongo – Martha levantó los hombros para acompañar a sus palabras. Luego miro otra vez a la pantalla del ordenador - ¿Y de qué tipo de historia quieres escribir? – El silencio por unos segundos se hizo entre las dos- ¿Amor? ¿Familia? ¿Acción?

- Amor… - La morena no lo dudó - Creo que de momento será lo más fácil. – Tomó otro sorbo. – De todas formas, ¿Se puede ver la preferencia de la gente?

- ¿La preferencia?

- Si… lo que les gusta leer… Es decir, las historias que son las favoritas.

- Sí, solo hay que buscarlo, y te aparece la preferencia. – Martha observó que Lana la miraba intensamente esperando su acción - ¿supongo que esa mirada quieres decir que busquemos las preferencias?

- Sí… Eso quiere decir.

- De acuerdo – Martha se colocó mejor el ordenador en su costado para escribir mejor – Lo primero es buscar la serie… Así que aquí arriba seleccionamos _Tv Shows_… En esta página se encuentran todas las series… Seleccionamos Once Upon a Time – Martha hizo una pausa. Y recolocó de nuevo el ordenador de tal forma que fuera cómodo de usar pero que también pudiera ser observado por Lana. – Para hacer una selección más minuciosa nos vamos a arriba de esta página… Donde pone _Filters_.. Y nos sale este menú...

- Lo veo. - Comentó Lana.

- En el primer filtro seleccionaremos _Favorites_, ya que quieres saber las preferencias de las personas… También puedes ver aquellas historias más seguidas o las más comentadas… - Martha giró su cabeza para mirar bien la expresión perdida de Lana – No te preocupes, pronto le cogerás el tranquillo. – Y volvió a girar su cabeza hacia el portátil- ¡Ah! No te olvide de poner que te muestre todos los _Rated_.

- _¿_Qué es el _Rated _o qué son_?_ – Para Lana aquello todo era nuevo, extraño, pero en el fondo atrayente.

- Es como están catalogadas las historias. Yo pongo que me enseñe todas… No tengo problemas con la violencia o el sexo.

- ¿Sexo? – Lana empezó a sonrojarse.

- Ya lo iras viendo – Martha sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero en estos momentos sería difícil explicarle esa parte a su amiga. - Y ahora aceptamos.

- ¿No cambiamos nada más?

- No, ya que no estamos interesados, de momento, en ningún personaje. – Martha aceptó la búsqueda y enseguida le aparecieron nuevas historias- Y aquí tienes las preferencias – Antes de enseñarle mejor la pantalla a Lana ojeó por encima cada historia y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle- Pero ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacer otra búsqueda por personajes… ¿Dime los dos que más te guste?

- Un segundo… ¿Estas intentando esconder algo?... Te conozco Martha… - Lana se dio cuenta del titubeo de su amiga a la hora de enseñarle la pantalla - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ponen muy mal a mi personaje?

- Yo no diría eso exactamente

- ¿Entonces? – Lana se incorporó en el sofá un poquito para dejar la copa de vino en la mesa de estar. Luego miró a Martha de nuevo – Déjame verlo.

- Tu misma. – Martha situó el ordenador en el regazo de Lana y se recostó un poquito mientras seguía sujetando su copa de vino. Los ojos no dejaron de mirar a Lana. Quería ver su primera impresión al leer las historias.

- _Ese año_ – Lana empezó a leer los títulos en voz alta – Por lo que veo va de Emma y Regina… No veo nada malo... Bueno… Sigamos… _La stripper_ … - Lana empezó a reírse- Aquí estoy casada, y por lo que veo contrato una stripper para algo – Martha no daba crédito a lo que estaba percibiendo. Lana aún no había caído en la cuenta. ¿No se está fijando en las fotos de las historias? Pensó. Eso le ayudaría un poco a saber lo que está leyendo, concluyó –_La vecina de enfrente_… Supongo que en esta historia aparezco como la vecina mala – Lana comenzó a reírse, aunque su sonrisa desapareció unos dos segundos después al leer la palabra Swanqueen, ya que sabía muy bien a qué hacía reseña. Así que siguió leyendo los resúmenes de las historias prestando ahora más atención – _Tú yo nunca jamás_… ¿Atractiva Swan? – Martha comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa. – _Mensajes recibidos_… _Una nueva vida_… _ – _Lana leía en voz alta algunos de los títulos, mientrás que internamente hacia lo mismo con el resumen. Todo parecía apuntar a qué estas historias estaban dirigidas a unir a Emma y a Regina. Pero aún no estaba del todo segura. No hasta que llegó al resumen de unas de las historias – _Recuérdame_… No… No puede ser… No

- ¿El qué? – Martha sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando Lana, incluso ella misma había leído alguna que otra historia de las que su amiga había pronunciado en voz alta.

- ¿Me has metido en una página de lesbianas?

- ¿Cómo?

- Todo lo que veo son historias que apuntan a una relación entre el personaje de Emma y Regina – Lana miraba directamente a los ojos de su amiga. La conocía bastante bien y sabía que en sus ojos podía encontrar una mentira si fuera el caso.

- No… no te he metido en una página de lesbianas… Has pedido las preferencias… Y el público es lo que desea… Lo siento mi amor – Martha aún mostraba una gran sonrisa triunfadora.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya es tarde… Deberías irte – Lana dejó el ordenador en la mesa antes de incorporarse rápidamente del sofá.

- Anda… Quieres que te deje a solas para leer una de esas historias ¿Eh? – Martha también se incorporó, aunque su ritmo fue un poco más lento. Hacía años que no se lo pasaba también con la timidez de Lana.

- Largo… Ya… - Si bien Lana no sonreía en el fondo no estaba mosqueada. Simplemente estaba sorprendida, y necesitaba recapacitar sobre ello. Apreciaba mucho a su amiga, pero aquello la venía un poco grande y necesitaba estar sola.

- Aguafiestas – Martha besó en la mejilla a Lana, y comenzó a salir del salón - Hoy estás sola ¿No es así?

- Sí… Paolo está de viaje. – Contestó Lana. – No regresa hasta el lunes.

- Entonces… Lee alguna historia – Martha le guiño el ojo – No te arrepentirás.

- Fuera…

- ¿Me llamarás? – Martha se colocó el abrigo y el bolso, y se quedó en la puerta de la casa esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

- Cuando el mundo se acabe – Lana señaló el porche y acompañó a su amiga hasta él. La despedida fue seca, no forzada. Luego se dirigió de nuevo hasta el interior de su casa cerrando la puerta tras ella.

A paso rápido se trasladó hacia el salón y cogió la copa de vino. Estaba vacía pero pensó que una segunda copa no le haría daño. Cuando esta estuvo servida se quedó mirando de pie su ordenador. En su mente solo había una palabra SwanQueen. Ella ya había oído este nombre anteriormente, incluso había bromeada en el set con los productores, pero no se había parado a pensar hasta qué punto llegaría la repercusión que habían tenido los seguidores de esta relación amorosa. Así que por curiosidad volvió a sentarse de nuevo en el ordenador y siguió ojeando historias, y sus resúmenes. Las historias hacían referencias a las diferentes relaciones de Regina y Emma en diferentes escenarios. Una hora después decidió investigar por todo internet. Encontró foros, más historias, videos en _Youtube_. Las horas pasaron como minutos, y aquel mundo empezó a envolverla. Así que decidió leer algunas de las historias. Su amiga Martha estaría orgullosa de ella, pensó en varias ocasiones. Nunca había leído nada con temática lésbica. No la interesaba en su momento, y sin embargo ahora no la estaba disgustando. Era algo diferente. De momento, le gustaba la parte de saber la historia de ambos personajes, cómo eran sus personalidades, o cómo las veían los diferentes escritores. También quedó sorprendida por los diferentes caminos que en cada historia tomaban las protagonistas. Ese odio y amor. Ese empiece o desarrollo. Esa mezcla de mundos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba a una parte más íntima solía parar, o solía saltársela rápidamente… Y es que se había dado cuenta que muchas de las historias, o casi todas, tenían muchas partes sexuales o eróticas. Y por el momento estas partes eran extrañas de asimilar, ya que se trataba de ella en el fondo, se trataba de su cuerpo, y del cuerpo de una compañera de trabajo. Así que, solo leía dos líneas de estas partes y pasaba a otras historias… Cada una más sorprendente que la anterior… Su propio comportamiento era inexplicable, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada… Por mucho que intentaba cerrar el ordenador, apartarse de la lectura o realizar otra actividad, no podía… Y este hecho no era discutible, aquello la estaba creando cierta adicción.

El reloj del comedor dio las 2 de la mañana. Había estado 4 horas atrapada entre páginas e historias en internet. Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió el teléfono para llamar a su amiga. Era viernes y sabía perfectamente que su amiga no se acostaría antes de las 4 de la mañana.

- ¿Se acabó el mundo y no me he enterado? – La voz en el otro lado del teléfono sonaba ronca.

- He estado leyendo esas historias durante toda la noche. ¿Contenta?

- Me alegro… - Martha conocía muy bien a Lana, y sabía que lo haría. La curiosidad a veces le hacía cometer pequeñas locuras de vez en cuando - ¿Solo has llamado para eso?

- ¿Sabías que hay muchísimas historias sobre nosotras?… Hay blog… - Lana no dejaba de hablar sobre todo lo que había visto – Incluso hay videos de montajes sobre los personajes que interpretamos Jennifer y yo…

- ¿Se lo vas a contar? – Martha interrumpió.

- ¿A quién?

- A Jennifer

- Si claro… La diré que sepas Jennifer que en cientos de historias que circulan por la red te lamo un pezón- En ese mismo momento Lana se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El calor de su cuerpo aumentó, y aunque no había nadie para verla, sus mejillas tornaron de un color rosáceo. - ¡Dios! He dicho pezón y lamer… Y Jennifer…

La charla se vio interrumpida por la carcajada de Martha. Su amiga, en ocasiones, parecía Sor Lana.

- A veces la lames otra cosa – Martha le encantaba esta situación. Le encantaba picar a Lana. Aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no solo escuchar su reacción sino también verla.

- ¡No jodas!… ¿Has leído alguna historia de esas?... Dime que no…

- Ya te dije que sí.

- Sé que lo dijiste, pero yo no sabía aún su contenido… - Como un torbellino los pensamientos de Lana empezaron a moverse por su mente – Oh Dios… en muchas de esas historias se me describe de una forma.. Oh Dios… Se describe mi cuerpo…

- Se describe a tu personaje… Además cómo sigas diciendo Dios seguro que se te aparece…Además ¿Desde cuándo eres tan puritana?... Lana, por favor… Que viví contigo la universidad, y lo que no era la universidad…

- Martha, ambas compartimos el mismo cuerpo sino te habías dado cuenta- Entonces cayó en la cuenta- ¿Me has imaginado desnuda? – Ciertos de pensamientos golpearon su mente, y miles de preguntas asaltaron cada razonamiento - ¿Me has imaginado con Jennifer?

- No… He imaginado a Regina con Emma. – Corrigió Martha. – Además eres actriz sabes que eso pasa.

- No me lo puedo creer – Lana daba vueltas en círculos en su comedor mientras seguí hablando por teléfono- Eso es muy pervertido por tu parte… Que lo sepas… ¿Y desde cuándo lo sabías?

- ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer? – Martha ignoró la pregunta de su amiga. No quería alimentar más el pensamiento de Lana. Ya era tarde, y no lograría nada con ello.

- Debería dejar de hablarle a mi mejor amiga – Lana endureció un poco su tono de voz, aunque aún conservó el hilillo de la histeria con la que había empezado la conversación por teléfono.

- No… Deberías escribir sobre SwanQueen.

- Debería llamar a un loquero para que te trate… Eso debería hacer.

- Eres imposible Señorita Parrilla – Martha suspiró – Ahora yo debería seguir con la fiesta antes que el alcohol se evapore de mi cuerpo… Hablamos esta semana ¿Vale? … Un besito.

- Un besito, aunque no te lo merezcas.

Lana colgó el teléfono pero no se sentó. ¿Por qué estaba así? Solo eran simples historias de su personaje… Nada más… Aunque, para ser honestos, esas historias eran diferentes a lo que ella creía que la gente escribiría sobre ella… Porque no tenía nada que ver con su vida, con su mundo… Pero, tal y como había dicho Martha con otras palabras, era actriz, su trabajo también acarreaba esto, ser objeto de las fantasías de las personas, independientemente de qué tipo de fantasías fueran estas.

Siguió dando vueltas por el salón, y miró la pantalla del ordenador, y la página que estaba abierta. Suspiró suavemente. Algo había en aquellas historias que la atraía… Quizás no era tan mala idea escribir sobre SwanQueen… Conocer ese mundo… Sería un reto, algo diferente…Quizás lo necesitaba… Con el paso de los minutos empezó a tranquilizarse… Además, a la gente parecía gustarle… Y lo que había leído le había gustado…Un momento… Su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente… ¿También tendría que escribir sobre sexo?... Sexo con otra mujer... Ella nunca había estado con una mujer… Martha… Ella le podría ayudar… Aunque lo que había leído era muy explicito… ¿Podría hablar de estas cosas?... Mejor dicho ¿Podría describir estas cosas?...

Se acercó al sofá y se puso cómoda, cogió el ordenador. Si realmente quería escribir en un futuro esta era su gran oportunidad. Nada de miedos, pensó.

- Ahora solo necesito un buen nick y una historia… - Dijo en voz alta para ella misma- Lana tu puedes… Veamos que nos depara el mundo de SwanQueen

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios o sugerencias.**_

_**También me gustaría que me ayudarais a escoger un nick para Lana.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo Jennifer describirá el mundo de SwanQueen.**_

_**Nota: La búsqueda que realiza Lana y su amiga es real, y está cogida del día 4 de noviembre. Lo que no he resaltado es que la búsqueda se hace sobre las historias en español, pero el motivo es porque entonces no habría mucha coherencia con el idioma de las protagonistas.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenas!**_

_**De verdad que no sé cómo agradecer el apoyo a esta historia. Así que muchísimas gracias a todos los que la leen, los que la siguen o los que la hicieron favorita.**_

_**Gracias también a los comentarios tan valiosos de: begobeni12, ****neferaiomega**** , ****dibarbaran**** , **** , ****misskimhyun**** , ****Paolacch**** , ****BeaS****, ****Gorgino****, ****sara-nadia**** , ****lucerocanalla**** , ****aquarius7**** , ****anna, ****franchiulla****, ****xxSwanxx****, ****Emanuele Kent****, ****SwanQueenValkubusLover****, ****galaxydragon****, ****Darkhannock****, ****QueenSarahM, ****MuffyCC**** , e invitados.**_

_**También, gracias por esas ideas sobre el nick de Lana. Por ahora estos son los que me habéis dicho: b****ipolarheart, monjiqueen, LQueen, ****RegalSwanQueen, EvilSwan RegalSwan SwanMillsFamily, ****QueenIsBack, ****TheRealQueen o alguno con Angel, Reina o Maldad.**_

_**Y ahora sí, espero que os siga gustando. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3: DESCUBRIENDO SWANQUEEN (SEGUNDA PARTE)<strong>

**Hay cosas encerradas dentro de los muros que, si salieran de pronto a la calle y gritaran, llenarían el mundo.**

**(Federico García Lorca)**

**11 de noviembre de 2013 – En algún restaurante olvidado (Los Ángeles)**

- Lo que se debería hacer es perseguir esa economía irregular, no solo la economía ilegal. Ya que esta actividad económica legal aunque oculta a efectos registrales por razones de elusión fiscal o de control administrativo es la que ayuda en cierto sentido a mantener esa economía sumergida…

- John… ¿Podrías excusarme, por favor? – Jennifer se levantó gradualmente de la silla, su ajustado vestido negro no le permitía hacer movimientos bruscos. Y se dirigió al toilette.

Nada más llegar a su propósito sacó su móvil y llamó a su hermano. No tardó mucho en marcar, ya que lo tenía en números favoritos. Dio tres tonos cuándo se escuchó que alguien descolgaba la línea.

- ¿Te hice algo muy malo en el pasado, verdad?

- Hola Jen… ¿Qué tal tu cita?

- Estoy a punto de cortarme las venas… Ese hombre es una de las personas más aburridas que he conocido… Su tono es tan plano que no sé cuándo se emociona o cuando está triste…Sería una de las mejores armas de destrucción contra el enemigo en una guerra.

- No será para tanto – La voz risueña de su hermano hizo que Jennifer entornara los ojos. Seguro que Thomas sabía muy bien lo pesado que era su compañero de trabajo.

- Tú y yo ya hablaremos.

Jennifer colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al aparador del cuarto de baño. Se retocó un poco, y resopló. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar dos horas más de ese auténtico calvario. Primero había sido sobre la economía influyente del siglo XIX, ahora tocaba la economía sumergida, no quería saber qué tipo de economía tocaría después. Además, aquel hombre le resultaba poco atractivo. Su pelo rapado al cero disimulando una posible calvicie, y su bigote fino no llegaban a convencerle del todo

Salió del toilette y se dirigió a su mesa. Observó como en este trayecto muchas de las personas que había cenando en el establecimiento se le quedaron mirando, y luego cuchicheaban entre ellas. Aunque estaba en un buen restaurante, esto no era de extrañar. Con House su carrera había dado un gran salto, era una cara conocida, pero ahora con Once Upon a Time este salto era aún mayor, y la gente la reconocía enseguida.

Al llegar a su mesa puso su mejor cara de actriz, para darle más veracidad a su idea, sacó su móvil y dijo:

- Lo siento mucho, pero me acaban de informar que debido a este tiempo debemos rodar una escena dentro de una hora…. Tengo que irme… Así que será mejor no pedir la cena...

- No hay problema… Podemos quedar otro día – Dijo John con su tono plano- Te llamo esta semana y acordamos.

- No te preocupes – Jennifer volvió a meter el móvil en su minúsculo bolso y luego cogió su gabardina negra. – Empezamos a rodar y ya sabes…

- No… – La respuesta de John fue rápida y concisa, pero aún mantenía el mismo tono del principio. Jennifer entrecerró los ojos. Aquello era una broma, una pesada broma.

- Eh… Te llamo yo…- Jennifer sacó de su bolso una tarjeta de crédito y miró al camarero para ser atendida.

- No te preocupes por la cuenta… Yo me encargo… - Por un segundo a Jennifer le entraron unos pequeños remordimientos – Sabías que en muchos países la económica depende de cierta influencia sobre del monarca..

- Nos vemos – Aquellos remordimientos desaparecieron en seguida – Cuídate John.

Más rápido que un galgo la rubia salió de aquel restaurante. Las mismas miradas que antes se habían centrado en ella volvieron a centrarse en su salida. Esperaba que nadie hubiera tomado nota del hecho de que había dejado a un hombre casi con el primer plato en la boca. No quería ver al siguiente día en las revistas rosas su desplante, y varias críticas negativas en las que el mejor argumento es inventarse un motivo falso sobre este hecho.

Nada más salir al exterior ya había un taxi parado con la puerta abierta y sujeta por el portero del restaurante. Entró en el coche, y le indicó la dirección al taxista. Le encantaba ir en taxi por la noche, podía observar los kilómetros y kilómetros de calles de la ciudad, todas ellas iguales e iluminadas. Aunque dicho viaje fue corto, en unos 15 minutos ya estaba en casa con los tacones quitados, y saludando a su perro Deseo.

- Genial – Miró su reloj mientras hablaba en voz alta con su cachorro– Son las ocho y media, y no tengo planes…

Empezó a andar por su casa, pero no encontró nada con lo que te entretenerse, para unas cosas era tarde, y para otras pronto. Así que decidió encender su ordenador portátil. Tras una ojeada a los email, ver que mañana tenía rodaje, se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba en el mismo punto, aburrida.

Miró de nuevo a su canino, para ella era su mejor confidente. Eso sí, un confidente pequeño y peludo.

- Podría buscar cosas sobre mí… Pero eso sería muy pretencioso, ¿no crees? - Dijo mientras levantaba a su perro de 6 meses de edad para ponérselo en el regazo, y así acariciarlo mejor- ¿Crees que tuve que quedarme en la cita?... No… Ese tío hubiera inventado una economía solo para matarme de aburrimiento… Así que nota mental… matar a mi herm… – Antes de acabar la frase un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Se trataba de la nota mental que se hizo hace unas semanas para investigar lo que estaba ojeando su sobrina.

Jennifer dejó su cachorro otra vez en el suelo y se levantó. Aquella operación se merecía un buen vino. Así que se dirigió a su bodega con forma de baúl y abrió un vino tinto. Luego cogió una copa, y se sirvió un poco de él en ella.

Mucho mejor, pensó. Se acercó al ordenador y se puso cómoda.

- Veamos… ¿Cómo era? – Intentó recordar la página en la que estaba su sobrina, pero le fue imposible en primera instancia- Tenía que ver con los fans… ¿Fanseries? No ¿Todofans?... No… Era un nombre de escribir o algo así…. ¿Fanwriting?...

Los minutos pasaron mientras Jennifer le daba vueltas a los diferentes nombres que podría tener aquella página. Sabía que estaba el nombre estaba compuesto por dos subnombre. Uno, sabía a ciencia cierta que era de Fan… Ahora solo tenía que recordar el otro

- ¿Fanhistory?... No… ¿Fanfiction?.. – Los ojos de Jennifer se agrandaron - ¡Bingo! ¡Ese era!

Enseguida tecleo ese nombre en el buscador de Google, y lo primero que le apareció fue .net, así que pinchó para saber si era esa la página que buscaba.

En su forma externa sí que aparentaba ser la misma. Parecía como si fuese un blog de historias. Decidió buscar directamente lo que veía su sobrina. Examinó toda la página, y se percató que en la parte superior estaban los facfiction catalogados, o eso pensó, por libros, dibujos, cine, series… Seguramente sería este dónde estarían los que estaba viendo su sobrina. Así que pinchó en él. Otra página de las mismas características se abrió. En ella se podían ver muchas series ordenadas de una forma extraña. Algunas eran nuevas, y desconocidas. Sin embargo, otras sí que las conocía.

Y entonces se fijó que Once Upon a Time estaba de las primeras en la lista. Dos segundos después ya estaba pinchando en su link. Le salió una lista de los que parecían ¿historias? En ese momento su atención en la pantalla cayó sobre su pierna. Deseo estaba jugando con ella, y eso significaba que quería mimos. Así que volvió a cogerlo para situarlo en su regazo.

- ¿Quién me iba a decir que esta noche tú serías mi mejor compañía?

Ajeno a sus comentarios, Deseo seguía solicitando arrumacos.

- Bueno… Más vale sola que más acompañada… Además necesitaba un día para mí, y para saber qué es lo que lee mi sobrina… ¿Tú también quieres averiguarlo?.. – Deseo seguía con su acción de conseguir más caricias- Veamos qué tenemos aquí…_Three night spell_, Hechizo de tres noche… Parece interesante… Belle ha desobedecido las órdenes de su empleador y amo, Ruplestiltskin… ¿El resultado destruirá su relación?... ¿Me pregunto si esta página será solo de Belle y Rumple?... Sigamos…._Diálogos de una Manzana_… Me gusta el título...¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Emma hubiese mordido el hojaldre de manzana hechizada en vez de Henry?...muy Swanqueen… Un Segundo… Ese nombre me suena… Claro que me suena… Es como nos llaman a Lana y a mí para unirnos en la serie… Se lo tengo que contar... Aunque será difícil explicarla cómo di con ello… Así que estás historias también pueden ser de mi personaje… Interesante..._ Swan Queen adultez… Swan Queen adolescencia… Swan Queen niñez…_ - Jennifer soltó una carcajada- Tenemos hasta una trilogía…

Jennifer paró de leer en alto, para mirar a su perro. Este se había acurrucado como una bola en su regazo. Bebió un poco de su vino, y fijó otra vez su vista en la pantalla leyendo otra vez algunos títulos y sus resúmenes de forma salteada.

- _Paradojas de sentimientos_… Una traducción… ¿Me pregunto a cuántos idiomas se escribirán estás historias?... Bueno sigamos… Aquí vivimos juntas, y parece que guardamos un secreto… ¿Sabes? Los resúmenes me parecen super interesantes e intrigantes…_Quebrando las máscaras_… Parece que soy la encargada de devolverle la humanidad a la Reina Malvada… Más SwanQueen.. Más SwanQueen.. Otra traducción sobre un contrato… No quiero imaginarme qué tipo de contrato... _El diario de una reina… A Thousan Years_… Creo que esta se ha colado – Jennifer no podía aguantar su risa, incluso si estaba sola – Esta va sobre Regina y Robin… Bueno creo que será suficiente con lo que he investigado… Solo son historias alternativas de los personajes de la serie.

Jennifer cogió su copa y terminó con la última gota de vino. Otra copita no se le sentaría mal, además aún era pronto. Cerró el ordenador provocando que este quedase en hibernación. Se levantó y se sirvió del mismo vino. Luego se acercó a la chimenea. Hacía un poco de frío, así que decidió encenderla. No tardó mucho, ya que tenía todos los elementos a mano. Miró el fuego durante unos minutos, este le agradaba, y, en cierto sentido, también le relajaba. Le encantaba llegar esos días fríos después del set, encender la chimenea, ponerse cómoda, y sentarse cerca de ella para leer un buen libro. Quizás hoy podía hacer lo mismo pero con una de esas historias. Sería una forma de estar más cerca de su Sobrina, y así descubrir qué clase de lectura le gustaba para regalarle un buen libro de regalo. También tendría que pensar en otro completo, pero eso sería luego.

Se dirigió otra vez al ordenador, y lo abrió. Inició su sesión, y la página de fanfiction no se había cerrado. Así que cogió el ordenador y se acercó al lado izquierdo de la chimenea, cerca de la alfombra sentándose sobre ella con las piernas dobladas a modo de flor de loto. El ordenador lo depositó sobre su regazo, al igual que antes había estado su perrito.

Estuvo indagando sobre aquella página sobre una hora aproximadamente. Descubrió que significaba Rated, cómo se realizaba una búsqueda exhaustiva, qué parejas había, cuándo se publicó por primera vez una historia, si esta estaba acabada, que uno también podía escribir o comentar. Aquel mundo en menos de 60 minutos le atrapó. Empezó a mirar más y más resúmenes. Algunos le sorprendieron, otros le hicieron gracia, otros le daba pena. Daba lo mismo quién eras los protagonistas. Leía todos los resúmenes de todas las historias publicadas. Le daban igual los personajes, era fascinación de lo que la gente podía crear a partir de submundos y submundos. Aunque sí que es cierto que lo que más le fascinaba era aquellas en las que su personaje y el de Lana se unían. Aquellas que los autores denominaban historias de SwanQueen. Anteriormente ya había escuchado este nombre, pero no sabía cuál era su difusión.

La tercera copa calló cuándo decidió investigar fuera de los fanfic sobre SwanQueen. Y aunque encontró muchas cosas, entre ellas foros, videos, comentarios, fotos… Todo le reconducía a aquellas historias. Miró a su cachorro que se había dirigido a un hueso de juguete para hacer de las suyas y comentó en voz alta:

- Tal vez pueda leer alguna de estas historias… No tengo ningún libro empezado…Y… ¿De verdad que me estoy excusando con un perro? – Su sonrisa interna contestó ella sola a la pregunta.

Miró el reloj, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, aún podía tener un par de horas de lectura. Se puso cómoda y empezó a buscar una historia. Había visto alguna que otra interesante, pero ya no se acordaba de cómo lo había hecho. Así que empezó por una historia cualquiera cuyo argumento le pareció curioso, _Una delgada línea_, se trataba de una traducción, y no tenía muchos capítulos, tan solo 3. Así que, literalmente, devoró la historia en poco tiempo. Por ese motivo comenzó otra historia,_ Recuérdame_, esta era un poco más extensa, y de argumento totalmente diferente a la anterior, tardó un poquito más. Más tarde siguieron otras historias como _Cigarrillos de Papel; Ódiame, hiéreme, destrúyeme, ámame; My clarity; Ese año_… Algunas ya estaban completas, pero otras aún seguían escribiéndose por lo que, en este aspecto, sintió mucha frustración. Necesitaba más.

La adicción a todas las historias, a ese nuevo mundo que había descubierto, junto con el calor de la chimenea hizo que las horas cayeran una tras otra. No existía nada más allá de lo que mostraba esa pantalla de ordenador. No existía esa luz del amanecer que entraba por los huecos de las persianas de madera entreabiertas. Tampoco existía ese ruido a rutina en la calle. Solo existían letras, y pensamientos. Pensamientos de estar leyendo una literatura diferente a la habitual. Pensamientos de qué le gustaba las ideas que tenían sobre su relación en la ficción. Pensamientos por descubrir algo diferente. Pensamientos inquietantes sobre esas partes que no solo eran besos. Esas partes íntimas. Ella ya había tenido contacto en su juventud con mujeres. La fama de aquel entonces le permitía, en fiestas, poder disfrutar de todos los placeres. Nada que ver con lo que en la actualidad sentía o vivía. Pero aquellas historias, aquellas historias hacían que sus sentimientos retornasen a esos años de rebeldía absoluta. Aunque, para ser sinceros, también existía la parte menos atrayente, la parte más extraña de todo, y era el hecho de que aquellas historias no solo mostraban una relación lésbica, sino que mostraba una relación lésbica que la incluía a ella y a su compañera de reparto, y esto podía a llegar a ser un poco raro, independientemente del agrado o no a esta misma lectura.

De pronto, un ruido en su habitación la transportó a la realidad, lejos de aquellos pensamientos y relatos. Se trataba de su despertador. Miró a su alrededor y por primera vez en el día se dio cuenta de la luz que entraba por las ventanas, se dio cuenta del ruido de la ciudad. Ya eran las 6.30 de la mañana, y en menos de dos horas tenía que estar en el set rodando.

Así que apagó el ordenador, no sin antes guardar la página por la que iba. Y se incorporó. Tuvo que hacer algunos estiramientos, algo normal, dado que llevaba mucho tiempo con la misma postura. También percibió que, a pesar de que había estado toda la noche metiendo troncos en la chimenea, a estos les quedaba poco para consumirse, quedando ceniza y alguna que otra ascua.

Sin perder más el tiempo, dio de comer a su cachorro, y se arregló. No tardó mucho en este proceso. Un café, una ducha, unos pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta, una buena chaqueta y ya estaba lista; la magia la harían después peluqueros y maquilladores.

A las 7.30 estaba cerrando la puerta. Su último pensamiento: volver pronto a casa. Aún le quedaba mucho SwanQueen por descubrir.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido?...<strong>_

_**Ahora necesito ideas para el nick de Jennifer.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo Lana y Jen se encontrarán en el rodaje. ¿Qué pasará entre ellas después de descubrir SwanQueen?...**_

_**Nota: La página a la que entra Jennifer por primera vez es real en el día 11 de noviembre. La diferencia es que le muestran solo las historias en español. Así mismo, indicaros que todas los nombres de las historias que aparecen también son reales (escogidas al azar), y animo a leerlas (Aunque yo tengo alguna que otra pendiente) ;)**_

_**Nota 2: Cigarrillos de Papel será actualizado (o eso espero) a principios de la semana que viene!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ya he vuelto, y sé que con algo de retraso :( La culpa un viaje improvisado.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han hecho esta historia su favorita, la leen o la siguen.**_

_**Muchas gracias por esos fabulosos comentarios: begobeni12, SKRowling, Melissa Swan, MissMariFranco, neferaiomega, Darkhannock, Michii15, batataohara, BeaS, aquarius7, LyzzSwanQueen, MuffyCC, franchiulla, Guest, F. R. Loaiza, Emanuele Kent, dibarbaran, galaxydragon, Anna, PrincesseMal, Gorgino, Guest, SwanQueenValkubusLover. No sabéis lo mucho que ayuda.**_

_**Nota importante: Fijaros bien en este capítulo y en los demás en las fechas :)**_

_**A continuación os pongo un resumen por este largo tiempo sin actualizar:**_

_**Lana quiere aprender para un futuro, así que su mejor amiga le propone que escriba fic. Después de averiguar lo que son, y también averiguar qué es el mundo Swanqueen decide escribir una historia de Emma y Regina. Jennifer por su parte, descubre los fic y el mundo SwanQueen al intentar investigar que leía su sobrina. Este descubrimiento le lleva a ser adicta de los fic, tanto es así que la noche de su descubriendo se queda despierta y ahora tiene que ir al set sin haber dormido. ¿Habrá recuentro entre ellas en el set? ¿Cómo actuarán? ¿Qué pasará en el mundo de los fic y de la realidad?... Disfrutar de la lectura!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: TRAGAME TIERRA<strong>

"No sé si todos tenemos un destino, o si estamos flotando casualmente como en una nube; pero yo creo que pueden ser ambas, puede que ambas estén ocurriendo al mismo tiempo" Forrest Gump

**12 de noviembre de 2013 - Set de rodaje Once Upon a Time (Los Ángeles)**

- ¿Dura noche?

Jennifer había llegado al set casi con los ojos pegados debido a la trasnochada. En el camino de casa al trabajo decidió pasarte por una cafetería y así poder comprar la suficiente cafeína para que no se notase mucho. Pero había sido una misión imposible, a medida que los minutos pasaban en aquella gran nave, sus ojos se iban cerrando milímetro a milímetro. Tanto es así, que prefirió quedarse en una esquina del decorando intentando ser invisible. Y lo habría logrado si ese día Lana no tuviera sus ojos puesta en ella.

- Placentera – Los ojos de Lana se abrieron ante tales palabras. Siendo sinceros, la relación que tenía con Jennifer era puramente laboral. Nada de conversaciones intimidas, ni siquiera habían tomado un café por el simple gusto de relacionarse. Jennifer, procesó las palabras que había pronunciado casi en sueños, y se dio cuenta de la connotación, y de que Lana se podría haber imaginado ciertas cosas. De hecho casi no había notado que era Lana la que le hablaba debido al sueño que aún sentía – Perdona Lana, me refiero que me que fue placentera porque me quedé leyendo hasta muy tarde.

- No te creí que te gustaba tanto leer – Lana se sorprendió gratamente de que su encuentro con Jennifer después de la lectura de los fic estuviese yendo tan bien. Se encontraba un poco nerviosa, pero eran nervios que podía controlar a la perfección. Por otra parte, también daba gracias de que su mente no le estaba volviendo loca con ciertas cosas que había leído sobre las dos. Y sobre su intención de escribir sobre las dos. La cosa iba bastante bien. - ¿Qué estabas leyendo para que te atrapara de esa forma?

La cafeína que necesitaba Emma vino en forma de pregunta. Ahora sí que estaba despierta. Su cuerpo empezó a tensarse. Sus ojos se abrieron junto con su boca, que no logró pronunciar en muchos segundos una palabra. ¿Cómo se puede contestar a esa pregunta? Estuve leyendo como nos acostábamos de mil formas en mil historias de mil maneras. O simplemente, estuve leyendo historias de ti y de mí siendo pareja con o sin magia. O mejor, estuve leyendo mil descripciones de tu cuerpo. Su mirada sin querer vago rápidamente por el cuerpo de Lana. Cuando ella misma se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se autoregaño, ¿En serio había hecho eso? Ahora quería que se abriese un agujero en el suelo y se la tragase.

- Nada interesante – Fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrió. Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa.

- Placentera… pero no interesante – Lana entrecerró los ojos.

- Novelas de amor y esas cosas – Definitivamente con cada palabra Jennifer se estaba despertando. Nota mental: golpearse a la salida con una señal para olvidar los fic.

- Tampoco creí que fueras de esas… Te imaginaba más leyendo Juegos de Tronos y esas cosas. – A Lana le estaba sorprendiendo la facilidad con la que hoy estaban manteniendo una conversación cualquiera.

- Ya ves… Soy una caja de bombones.

- ¿Bombones? – Lana mostró una tierna sonrisa.

- Sí… Como Forrest Gump.. la vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes qué te va a tocar – Jennifer, más despierta aún, correspondió con una tierna sonrisa. Por fin sus nervios se estaban calmando.

- Me gusta – Lana se olvidó por un segundo de quien estaba frente a ella. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la extraña conversación.

- Y tú, ¿qué ha sido lo último que has leído? – No es Jennifer tuviera en mente esa pregunta. Para nada. Fue algo que improvisó en menos de unos segundos. Le salió instantáneo. Después de relajarse un poquito quería seguir con la conversación con Lana, y lo único que se le había ocurrido es seguir con el tema de la lectura. A pesar de todo, le agradaba enormemente esta imprevista charla.

- ¿Cómo? – Los colores en el rostro de Lana emergieron como sombras en la noche. Los nervios que antes controlaba se desataron, y su mente empezó a proveerla de mil imágenes, y palabras de los fic.

- ¿Qué fue lo último que leíste? Creo que sería lo justo destapar también tus gustos – Jennifer bebió un trago de su café mientras que esperaba la respuesta de su compañera de reparto.

- ¿Lo último? – Veamos lo último que leí eras tú encima de mí recorriendo con tu lengua mi cuerpo, pensó Lana mientras que su color rosáceo seguía aumentando por segundos. Casi por instinto, Lana recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo de Jennifer al imaginarse muchas de las escenas que había leído las noches anteriores. Genial, pensó irónicamente, ahora podré imaginarme mejor el cuerpo de Jennifer. Esto último le hizo perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, aunque salió muy pronto de ellos para seguir con la conversación – No me acuerdo.

- No debió ser interesante – Jennifer comentó a modo de gracia. Le parecía a ella o Lana estaba un poco rara. Quizás solo era cosa suya, al fin y al cabo, esta situación estaba entre incomoda, anómala y satisfactoria. Normal que quisiera ver cosas donde no las había.

- Quizás - ¿Quizás? Se autopreguntó Lana. Podrías haber elegido otra palabra para contestar a Jennifer, y lo único que le salió fue un quizás. Nota mental: Saber mentir mejor en un futuro. - Digo… ¿Alguna recomendación de lo último que has leído? Quizás debo cambiar de libros – Perfecto, así se hace, se animó Lana al saber que había salido perfectamente de este mal trago.

- ¿Recomendación? – Ahora el sudor frío y esa especie de temblor incontrolable apareció en el cuerpo de Jennifer. Maldita sea.

- ¡Lana! – Carol, una de las maquilladoras, grito desde la otra punta del set – Debemos maquillarte ya… Hoy ruedas con el traje de Queen.

- Debo irme – Por una lado Lana estaba contenta de poder salir de aquella situación. Mirar a Jennifer era recordar todo lo que había leído, y era extraño, muy extraño. Pero, por otra parte, algo la tiraba para seguir hablando. Jamás habían conversado de cosas personales con la rubia, y por ahora, no le desagradaba la idea – Me gustó esta pequeña conversación improvisada.

- Sí, y a mí – Jennifer mostró una sonrisa tímida, mientras que notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo- Deberíamos repetirla.

- Deberíamos – Lana también sonrió ante el comentario de su compañera de reparto – Nos vemos

- Nos vemos – La rubia observó como Lana se daba la vuelta e iba en dirección a Carol. No pudo evitar perderse durante unos segundos en el trasero de la morena y en su forma de contonearse. Movió la cabeza e hizo una nota mental, leer menos fic. Pero sabía que eso era mentira. Estaba deseando llegar a casa para poder seguir leyendo tranquilamente.

**5 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison (Los Ángeles)**

La alerta de su móvil había sonado avisándole de que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Sabía cuál era perfectamente ese ruido. Era del correo que se había creado especialmente para los fic.

Desde hace casi un mes se había leído casi todas las historias que estaban completas. Bueno, mejor dicho se las había devorado. Cada vez que tenía cinco minutos abría su teléfono y comenzaba a leer.

La primera historia en caer fue _Un camino de piedras _donde su personaje trabajaba en asuntos sociales y donde ayuda a una niña maltratada cambiando de esta manera el destino de ambas. Luego le siguió _Huevos Rosados, _donde Regina Mills debe travestirse de hombre, y donde Emma Swan, una alumna, comienza a desarrollar sentimientos por ella. En toda esta historia no paró de reírse. Una semanas después también leyó _Quod destinatio _donde Emma y Regina habían roto, pero vuelven a encontrarse después de 3 años. Algo triste, pensó. También le dio tiempo a leerse_ El lado ciego del amor y Trece Horas_, dos adaptaciones de libros. Ni que decir tiene que también consiguió la version original para leerlas. Fascinantes ambas historias, tanto la adaptación como la versión que se había creado de SwanQueen.

Pero no solo leía historias completas, también intercalabahistorias que aún estaban en progreso, y que su resumen le llamaba a gritos. Daba igual si se trataba de profesora y alumna, si se trataba de magia, o de cosas cotidianas. Todo la atraía. Cada palabra de cada fic, cada idea. Leer entre sombras, aquella frase la hizo muchísima gracia, porque realmente ella estaba haciendo eso. Picoteaba la lectura cada día, y poco a poco tenía hambre de más. Por eso decidió seguir algunas historias que aún estaban en progreso, ya que estaba adicta a sus actualizaciones. Pero debido a su trabajo le resultaba muy difícil meterse todos los días y comprobar. Necesitaba loguearse, y de esta forma ser avisada de las historias que más le gustaban. Pero para ello tendría que salir de las sombras y hacerse un nick.

- Vemos Deseo… ¿Qué te parece "YellowPrincess"? Realmente me encanta ese coche… Debería comprármelo cuando acabe la serie ¿O sería mi freki? – Miró a su cachorro que la ignoraba por completo debido a una pelota de goma que llevaba entre sus dientes y que la paseaba por todo la casa - ¿Deathtrap? ¿yellow bug?.. No me estás ayudando en nada bola de pelos… Tal vez debería coger un nick que incluya algo del salvador, algo así como un superhéroe, ¿TheRealSavior? ¿saviorswanqueen? – Deseo aún seguía con el juego de la pelota – De acuerdo… Nada de salvador o Héroes… ¿free-skater? ¿ouatadict? ¿No?… Pues me identifico mucho con este último… Aunque quizás si junto la realidad y la serie puede salir algo bueno… Veamos… Algo así como ¿MissSwan? O quizás ¿JSwan? ¿No?... ¿jenniferswan? ¿princessmorrison? – Jennifer se paseaba de un lado a otro, intentando dar vueltas a su imaginación, pero lo que le pareció tan fácil en un primer momento, no lo fue tanto. Pasaron varios minutos pronunciando nombres en alto, y ninguno la terminaba de encajar – Dios ¿Por qué es tan difícil? – En una de sus múltiples vueltas casi tropieza con Deseo, en su intento de no hacerlo, saltó por encima de este y terminó tropezando con la alfombra y cayendo de culo en el sofá… Al que dio gracias por estar ahí.- Por los pelos… A veces creo que soy como un pato… ¿Ves peludo?... Y tú que creías que no me parecía en nada a Emma… Soy tan pato como ella…–Una idea fugazinterrumpió en su discurso - ¿Qué te parece algo con pato… ¿PatoSwan?... No…No suena bien…¿Y si le doy un toque a Swan?... Quizás… Otra forma de decirlo… Algo así como…Patonaws – Deseo empezó a ladrar porque se le había metido la pelota bajo uno de los muebles, pero Jennifer consideró esta acción como una señal a su nick – Perfecto… Ahora seré Patonaws

El teléfono volvió a sonar con ese ruido tan característico. Jennifer se acercó a él, y pudo observar que se trataba de otra alerta. De momento, y a modo de prueba se había puesto una alerta para unas pocas historias. La primera alerta que se puso fue para _Desafiando los límites_, una historia que narra cómo su personaje es una alumna y como su nueva profesora cambiará su vida. La segunda historia que había marcado para que le avisasen fue _Bewitched_, dónde ella trabajaba de becaria para una modelo muy famosa, Regina Mills. Aún se le hacía raro ver a sus personajes en historias tan diversas. Días después cayó _Nada es lo que parece_, que como su nombre indica la historia le sorprendió de principio a fin, y eso que aún no había terminado; y también cayó en sus alertas _Problemas separados_, dónde el personaje de ella y de Lana están divorciados y Henry intenta juntarlas. Este tipo de historias le gustaban mucho. De hecho la alerta del actual mensaje correspondía con esta última historia, ni que decir tiene, el capítulo fue devorado en pocos minutos.

Aquello era una adicción, ya no solo se pasaba sus poco minutos libres leyendo, también lo hacía en sus noches, aunque su cuerpo se resintiera al día siguiente. Lo malo de esto es que se estaba quedando sin muchas historias que leer, así que decidió que era hora de encontrar otras historias a las que suscribirse. En su búsqueda se tropezó con una historia completamente nueva, _La teniente Mills_, cuya historia iba sobre un cabo nuevo, y su superior. Solo tenía un capítulo pero el título y su resumen le pareció interesante, algo de guerra al estilo Hemingway, pensó. Quizás también se debía aventurar con las historias que empiezan, aunque siendo sinceros tenía un poco de miedo en este sentido, y es que hacerse adicta a una historia con solo uno o dos capítulos podía suponer la decepción de que esta historia quedase abandonada y luego no hubiera continuación. Resopló y decidió que era hora de cambiar esto. Y así fue como Jennifer comenzó a leer una simple historia que cambiaría su vida.

**25 de noviembre de 2013– Casa de Lana (Los Ángeles)**

Había pasado una semana y pico desde que había coincidido con Jennifer en el set. La cosa tampoco había ido tan mal, aunque deseó ser tragada por la tierra en varias ocasiones, justo las mismas ocasiones que se preguntó si era correcto seguir leyendo o intentar escribir algo de SwanQueen.

Los días posteriores a ese día dio la casualidad que el rodaje hizo un parón por problemas técnicos según había confirmado Adam. No ha de negar que esto, en el fondo, le viniera de perlas. Ya que gracias a esos días libres, podía recapacitar sobre todo lo ocurrido llegando a la conclusión de que era una tontería lo que había pensado sobre lo correcto o incorrecto. Le encantaba leer, y había descubierto que aquel tipo de lectura le tenía atrapada, pero por otro lado también le encantaba escribir. Así que en aquellos días libres, y coincidiendo que Paolo se encontraba fuera, decidió escribir por las noches. Estas le relajaban mucho. No había nada de ruido del exterior, y las horas parecían alargarse. Una buena música clásica de fondo y un buen vino eran su mejor compañía.

Pero no todo fue tan fácil. Los primeros días no encontraba qué historia escribir ni como narrarla. No encontraba las palabras, y su imaginación no la estaba ayudando. Sin embargo, al tercer día, en la ducha, las palabras vinieron a su mente. Todo tan claro como las imágenes de las películas que se sucedían una tras otra. Así que para que esta inspiración no se le fuese empezó a escribir casi desnuda y mojada de haber salido corriendo del agua. Los minutos pasaron a ser horas, y así durante unos cuantos días. La imagen de Jennifer y de ella en una la vida real se sucedía por momentos, las pocas conversaciones que habían tenido se hacían trampolines para poder escribir la historia. Todo fluía de tal forma que parecía no ser ella quién la estuviese escribiendo. Había borrado algunos párrafos, había transformado otros, se había reinventado, y sorprendido de ella misma. La utilización de la realidad y de la ficción le ayudaba en algunos puntos de bloqueo haciendo que su sonrisa se iluminase al hacerlo. Ella no quería una típica historia, ella no quería escribir aquello que podía, ella quería escribir aquello que no estaba a su alcance.

- Wow- Martha pronunció después de poner sobre la mesa los papeles que Lana había impreso para ella – Wow

- ¿Qué te pareció? – Lana se paró después de dar varios paseos a lo largo del salón con una copa de vino en la mano, y pensando en todo este mundo. La impaciencia de que su amiga lo leyese le estaba volviendo loca.

- Wow

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? No veo a un crítico hablando de Quijote con la palabra Wow.

- ¿Lo has escrito tú? - Martha miraba directamente a Lana.

- No, he pagado a alguien para que lo hiciera… ¡Pues claro que lo he hecho yo!.. De eso se trataba ¿No?

- Wow

- Basta… - La impaciencia se estaba apoderando de la actriz.

- Ok… Ok – Martha se aclaró la garganta – No es el Quijote claramente – Observó como Lana la intentaba matar con la mirada – Pero no está mal… ¿Vale? Aún te falta rodaje, pero para ser la primera vez creo que es pasable… Ahora bien..

- ¿Ahora bien? – Interrumpió Lana- ¿Qué quiere decir ahora bien?

- Quiere decir que has empezado fuerte… Nunca me imagine que de tus manos saldría algo así… No me malinterpretes… Estoy orgullosa de ti… Te lo has imaginado al escribirlo ¿Verdad? – Martha mostró su sonrisa más maléfica.

- No seas tonta… y no intentes llevarme a tu acera…

- Sabes qué tienes muchas seguidoras allí, ¿Verdad?... Creo que más de una se ofrecería voluntaria para que escribieras cosas basadas en la realidad – Un cojín de no se sabe dónde voló hacía la cara de Martha haciendo que esta parase en su discurso, y posteriormente comenzara a reírse.

- Voy a cambiar de tema, porque acabaré matándote, y creo que tengo futuro en esto de escribir– Lana mostró una media sonrisa. En ocasiones se preguntaba como seguían siendo amigas- Ahora necesito un Nick.

- ¿No lo has elegido?

- No… Así que dime, tú sueles tener mejor imaginación que yo..

- Por lo que he leído no – el segundo cojín de no se sabe dónde volvió a impactar sobre la cara de Martha – En serio ¿De dónde salen? … o mejor dicho ¿Te quedan más?

- Había pensado en un nombre con algo de Queen como mi personaje.. algo así cómo LQueen, o TheRealQueen… o tal vez QueenIsBack – Lana miró a su amiga para saber su opinión.

- No sé… No me terminan de convencer…Aunque he de decir que son buenos para venir de ti…

- ¿Y qué tal algo que mezcle a mi personaje y al de Jennifer? Al fin y al cabo escribiré historias sobre ellos.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- ¿RegalSwanQueen o RegalSwan? – Dijo pensativa Lana.

- Me falta algo… ¿Qué te parece EvilSwan?

- No – Lana tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino.

- ¿SwanMillsFamily? – Martha seguía diciendo nombres en alto, y viendo como Lana los desechaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – De acuerdo…nada de familia…¿Y algo más rebuscado cómo BBQ15?

- ¿Y si mezclo mi nombre real con el de mi personaje? – Lana ladeó la cabeza al hablar ignorando la última idea de su amiga- ¿Algo así como mitad y mitad?

- ¿Qué quieres ser solo la mitad de mala con tu nombre ficticio? Eso ya es imposible, y más cuando ya has visitado nuestro barrio… Aunque sea en escritos – Martha se tapó enseguida la cara por el lanzamiento inminente de un cojín, pero este no llegó, y observo como a los segundos Lana sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¿LanaHalfEvil?

- Me gusta

Lana sacó rápidamente el ordenador y junto con su amiga se creó el Nick, no sin antes crearse también una cuenta, no le parecía correcto dar el personal, ni tampoco el del trabajo. Cuándo acabaron estos trámites empezaron a averiguar cómo subir una historia dentro de la página de los fic. Algo más complicado de lo que imaginaron en un principio. Tardaron unos minutos en descubrir la organización. Primero tenían que ir a _Publish_, y de allí ir a _New story_, aceptar unos términos, y después todo fue seguido. Poner que clasificación tendría la historia, ambas lo sabían muy bien, el nombre de la historia, y el resumen de esta. Cuando esta parte estaba terminada ya solo le quedaba subir el capítulo y anclarlo a la historia, para ello debían ir al _Doc manager_ y posteriormente a _Manage Stories_. Más o menos tardaron unos 30 minutos, y cómo si de una gran obra se tratase en un gran museo pusieron el ordenar enfrente de ellas y lo admiraron. En su pantalla se podía observar que la historia se había publicado perfectamente. Una sonrisa a la misma vez apareció en sus rostros. La _Teniente Mills_ ya estaba lista para ser leída.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>¿<em><strong>Qué os ha parecido? No se olviden dejar los comentarios antes de salir :P...<strong>_

_**Por cierto, ¿Quién tiene curiosidad por la historia que ha escrito Lana?**_

_**Muchas gracias a dibarbaran por el Nick de Jennifer; el Nick de Lana al final decidí inventármelo yo… Ya descubriréis el por qué. También quiero agradecer a begobeni12 su desarrollada idea sobre el Nick de Lana... No he parado de reírme ;)**_

_**En este capítulo han aparecido algunas historias de SwanQueen cogidas al azar (Aunque algunas las conozco muy bien ;). Y espero seguir haciéndolo a lo largo de muchos capítulos, porque creo que es una buena forma de promocionar los fic, y también nos ayuda a meternos mejor en esta alocada historia.**_

_**Nota de la autora: Próxima actualización Cigarrillos de Papel.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia.**

**Gracias a los que la leen, la siguen o la hicieron favorita.**

**Gracias por esos comentarios que tanto ayudan a continuarla: Michii15, Darkhannock, sara, begobeni12, MuffyCC, SweetBastard, SKRowling, 15marday, dibarbaran, LyzzCullenSalvatoreSwanQueen, Guest, franchiulla, BeaS, PrincesseMal, SwanQueenValkubusLover.**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5: ESE ALGO<strong>

**(...) Las sensaciones, en cambio, aparecen y desaparecen en filas bien ordenadas. Dejan en la boca sabores contradictorios y en el cuerpo el acuciante deseo de seguir deseando.**

**(Hugo Gutierrez Vega)**

**6 de diciembre de 2013 – Casa de Jennifer Morrison (Los Ángeles)**

_Creo que está sonando una mezcla que hizo Andrey keyton de Crazy in love. Hay mucha gente en la discoteca y el ruido distorsiona un poco la música. Belle ha ido a pedir otra copa mientras que Ruby y yo lo estamos dando todo en la pista de baile. No me puedo creer que hoy sea nuestro último día antes de alistarnos. Objetivo pasárnoslo bien. O eso creo después de cuatro chupitos brindando por ello._

_Miro el reloj, ya llevamos varias horas bailando y bebiendo. Todo parece moverse muy deprisa. Todo menos la morena que está sola en la barra desde hace varios minutos. Lleva puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, cuyo largo le llega a las rodillas. Yo diría que bastante ceñido, desde aquí puedo vislumbrar todas sus curvas. No puedo apartar la mirada de ella, es cautivadora. Ruby me dice algo en el oído, pero no la escucho. Mi atención es reclamada por la morena. Me doy la vuelta para sonreír a Ruby, y decirla que lo siento, que ahora vuelvo. Ruby me devuelve la sonrisa, sabe que no voy a volver, sabe que me he fijado en alguien. Objetivo: No amanecer solas._

_Solo me separan unos pasos de la morena, pero a mí me están pareciendo eternos. Todo el mundo se cruza por delante de mí. Me llevo varios empujones y caídas de líquidos a mi vestido rojo. Hoy tenía que ponerme provocadora, mi cuerpo me lo pedía. Por fin llego. Me situó a su lado, y llamo al camarero. No insisto mucho, no quiero que venga. Me hago un poco la tonta y miro de reojo a mi lado. La morena sigue de pie sola, de cerca su cuerpo es más impresionante. Suspiro, y me giro lo suficiente para mirarla. Debo decirla algo._

- _Perdona, ¿Sabes si atienden en esta parte de la barra? – La excusa no es muy buena, motivo, cuatro cubatas y algún que otro chupito. Seguro que mañana me arrepentiré._

- _Lo siento – Ella me mira, y me pierdo. Sus ojos son preciosos, y su mirada es intensa. Sus labios son rojos carnosos, y las facciones de la cara son perfectas. Tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta que me he quedado como una imbécil embobada. Me acerco un poco más al salir del trance._

- _Te preguntaba si atendían aquí – Grito un poco más. No mucho, no quiero incomodarla. Noto como ella recorre con su mirada mi cuerpo. Mi traje ceñido da resultado._

- _Sí lo hacen – Caigo prendida también de su voz._

- _Mi nombre es Emma – Ella no hace ningún gesto de presentarse. Sin embargo, se acerca más a mí. Mi corazón está bombeando con fuerza._

- _No me interesa ni su nombre, ni conocerla. Solo quiero salir de aquí y pasar una buena noche en la habitación de hotel cercano.– Su voz es tajante – Nada que implique algo más. No desayunos y no conversaciones sobre su vida._

_Creo que mi mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo. No me puedo creer lo que me acaba de pasar. Ha ido al grano, y me siento un objeto. Aunque no me importa, quiero ser su objeto por esta noche._

- _Ok – Respondo, y noto como ella me coge de la mano y me guía a través de toda la discoteca. No puedo despedirme de las chicas. Les enviaré un Whatsapp._

_Hemos salido de la discoteca. Y ella ha soltado mi mano. Su paso es firme y nos dirigimos a un hotel cercano. No hablamos solo andamos. Ella es la primera en entrar al hotel, yo solo la acompaño. No da nombres y paga al contado. Por lo menos no ha pagado por unas horas, sino por la noche completa._

_Subimos por las escaleras, es un segundo y no hay ascensor. Al llegar a la puerta, ella pasa la tarjeta, y abre un poco. No del todo. Se da la vuelta y me mira. Sigo perdida en su mirada, pero no lo suficiente para no dar un paso hacia ella y besarla. Mi beso es intenso, y mi cuerpo la empuja para dentro de la habitación, primero chocando con la puerta y luego chocando con la pared. Mis labios recorren los suyos, y después su cuello. Mis manos sujetan su cara, y después la desnudan rápidamente la parte de arriba de su vestido. Surgen movimientos fuertes. Empotramientos contra todos los paneles de la habitación. Noto sus piernas en mi cintura, y como la parte de debajo de su vestido se sube. Eso intensifica mi palpitación. Más besos apasionados. No decimos nada. Ella también quiere quitarme el vestido. No la dejo. No quiero perder el control que tengo ahora mismo sobre ella. Vuelvo a empujarla contra el muro. Ella sigue enrollada con sus piernas en mi cintura. Apoyo mi mano izquierda en la pared, cerca de su rostro. Y con la otra mano intento llegar a su ropa interior. La noto muy húmeda. Pero no puedo acceder bien. Le empujo enérgicamente contra la pared mientras que la beso. Debo de cambiar de postura. Dejo sus labios, y noto sus gemidos en mi ausencia. Bajo sus piernas, y le doy la vuelta. Ahora tengo mis pechos sobre su espalda. Somos de la misma estatura casi. Ella es un poco más baja, o eso creo. No se ha quitado sus tacones de infarto, y eso me está volviendo loca. Sitúo una de mis manos en su pecho que solo tiene el sujetador, y la otra intenta buscar su parte húmeda. Mi cuerpo la estimula de nuevo contra la pared. Sé bien que le resulta difícil moverse. Por fin puedo manejarme por ahí abajo. Masajeo un poco la zona. Realmente está húmeda. Mis dedos resbalan con facilidad. Me pregunto si a mí también se me notará mi humedad. Aún llevo el vestido casi en mi sitio. Ella sin embargo todo el vestido lo tiene en la cintura. Introduzco un dedo. Entra fácil. Y escucho su gemido. Mi boca si sitúa en su oído. No digo nada, solo quiero que escuche mi fuerte respiración. Bombeo mi dedo en su interior. Y al poco introduzco el segundo dedo. Bombeo otra vez, pero ahora un poco más rápido y más fuerte. Noto como sube sus manos, y coloca sus palmas encima de su cabeza. _

- _Oh si… sigue… - Son sus única palabras. Pero las suficientes para hacerla mía en ese momento._

_No dura mucho más. Noto como se tensa, y le cuesta estar de pie en esa posición. Sus piernas empiezan a ceder, la mano que antes estaba en su pecho, ahora está sujetándola. Me encanta notar su respiración tan agitada. Su frente reposa sobre la pared, y mi frente sobre la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Me pierdo en el olor de su cabello. Fue intenso. Jamás había experimentado algo así con una extraña. No sé su nombre._

_Ella se da la vuelta como puede. Se lo permito. La sonrío._

- _Tu turno – Dice entre afanosas respiraciones mientras me empuja directamente hacia la cama. Ambas caemos por el peso. Yo primero y ella después._

_Continuamos con besos apasionados, sigo dejando mi marca por parte de su cuello. Me encanta ese color rojizo que se le queda. Ahora ella es la que quiere el poder, lo noto. Empieza a desnudarme quitándome el vestido rápidamente. Se deleita en mi ropa interior. La sonrío. Ella aprovecha para sacarse también su vestido enrollado en su cintura. Trago saliva. Su cuerpo es, su cuerpo es perfecto. Pero no puedo observarlo por mucho tiempo. Ella se pierde en mis labios y yo en los suyos. Intento situarme arriba pero no me deja. Abandona mis labios y mueve la cabeza para indicarme que ahora le toca a ella. Repta por mi garganta con su lengua, y hace una parada en unos de mis pechos. Aún llevo el sujetador, aunque no tarda en quitármelo para saborear mis pezones. Sigue bajando, y ya siento un calor tremendo entre mis piernas. Ella se para en mi ombligo. Sigue, grito en silencio. Y con sus dos manos me abre bien las piernas. En ese momento me mira intensamente. Siento mi corazón bombear muy fuerte tanto arriba como abajo. Baja su mirada y la pierdo entre mis piernas. Dios, noto su lengua, y por instinto llevo mis manos a su cabeza. Los siguientes minutos son confusos. El placer que estoy sintiendo borra todo control que pueda tener. Estoy al borde del orgasmo en varias ocasiones pero ella se detiene para escuchar mis suplicas. Creo que le gusta. Me está llevando a la locura y lo sabe. Sigue con lamidas y succiones. Cada golpeo en mi clítoris hinchado lo noto a la perfección. No puedo más. Un grito de placer y mi cuerpo tenso refleja que estoy en la cima del clímax. Ella para durante unos segundos para que me reponga, pero enseguida vuelve a la carga. Ahora no solo utiliza su lengua sino también sus dedos que los introduce una y otra vez con total facilidad. Llego en dos ocasiones más. Esta vez son más rápidas porque estoy bastante sensible, incluso puedo sentir un poco de dolor placentero. Ella abandona mi parte de abajo no sin antes besarme el interior de mis muslos. Vuelve hacer el mismo recorrido que al principio, pero esta vez no se queda en mis pezones, va directa a mi boca y puedo saborearme. La noche es joven, y continuamos así durante varias horas. Luego caemos rendidas entre sudores y un hermoso color rosáceo en las mejillas._

_Su imagen entre sabanas y desnudas se queda grabada en mi retina. Aún no sé su nombre, pero sé que ella será difícil de olvidar._

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es la luz que entra de golpe en el cuarto. Tardo un poco en situarme. El alcohol golpea mi cabeza, pero enseguida sonrió recordando todo lo que pasó anoche. Sin embargo ella no está a mi lado. Un golpe en la puerta de baño al abrirse, y una mujer morena saliendo de él con un tacón en la mano y el otro ya puesto me hacen sonreír._

- _Buenos días – Le digo casi susurrando. _

- _Buenos días – Su voz suena ronca, y me transporta a las pocas palabras que me dijo anoche, pero que me excitaron muchísimo._

- _¿Qué quieres desayunar? – Hago amago de mirar en la mesilla y en la mesa que hay de frente a la cama para saber si existe una carta para pedir servicio de habitaciones._

- _Debo irme._

- _¿Ya? – Noto cómo mi ánimo se va apagando. No quiero que se vaya. La deseo._

- _Recuerdas… Solo era sexo – Su voz es fría. Ya no hay sonrisas cómplices entre nosotras. – Nada más_

- _¿Y si cambié de opinión?_

- _Yo no – Ha terminado de ponerse el zapato y la chaqueta. Incluso ya está cerca de su bolso._

- _¿Ni siquiera tu nombre?_

- _Cuídese – No, ni siquiera su nombre. _

_No me da tiempo a pronunciar un adiós. Ella ya ha cogido su bolso y ha salido. Cojo un cojín y lo empotro sobre mi cara. ¿Debería salir tras ella? El ruido de mi móvil me quita esa idea. Es Ruby._

- _¿Dónde cojones estás?_

- _Buenos días a ti también- Dije aún somnolienta_

- _¿Sabes qué hora es?_

- _No, pero tengo la sensación que tú me lo dirás. - ¿Cómo he podido qué se fuera así?_

- _Emma, son las 8 de la mañana._

- _¿¡Cómo!? – Enseguida me levanté de un salto, se supone que a las 8.30 debíamos de estar en el campamento para nuestro primer día de alistamiento. – Nos vemos Ruby… No te preocupes llegaré._

_Fue soltar el móvil encima de la cama e intentar buscar mi ropa. Lo que me llevó de nuevo a la desesperación ¿Era adecuado presentarse con un vestido como el que llevo en el ejército? Pronto lo descubriría._

_Sobre las 8.27 ya estaba con mis amigas, inhalando y exhalando como loca. Me había dado tiempo de vestirme, no de ducharme, de salir de ese hotel, de encontrar el camino al campamento, de ignorar a mis amigas con las típicas preguntas de quién era aquella mujer. Y más preguntas que he ignorado. Y ahora estaba formando casi fila con un vestido rojo. Creo que alguno ha echado un vistazo a mi vestido. Lo sé, nada reglamentario._

- _¿Estáis nerviosas? – Belle sí que estaba nerviosa. Creo que estaba allí no porque quiera, sino porque no quería dejar a Ruby sola. ¿Cuándo le dirá que la ama? Una ráfaga de frío me hizo ver que el vestido que llevaba era un poco corto._

- _Algo- Hubo un largo silencio. Nuestras vidas estaban a punto de cambiar, y las tres lo sabíamos._

- _Me han dicho que nos recibirá directamente un teniente. Dicen que es el más duro, y que la mayoría de personas abandonan en la primera semana por culpa de él – Miré a mi alrededor. En total seríamos como unos veinte. Había de todo. Me preguntó por qué estarán aquí. ¿Cuál es el motivo?_

- _¿El más duro? No es el más duro, es el más cabrón… – Una voz desconocida nos interrumpe –Perdón me llamo Neal. – Las tres le saludamos. Y el sigue describiendo a ese teniente, pero no escucho. Mis pensamientos están en la noche que he pasado, y en los meses que voy a pasar._

- _Por favor, formen fila. – Una voz áspera nos insta a colocarnos de una forma determinada. Todo el mundo obedece, nos ponemos unos al lado de otros en una gran fila. Me duele la cabeza. Creo que tengo resaca. - ¡Rápido! – Me pregunto si será el teniente del que hablan. No le veo muy duro, ni muy cabrón._

_Después de unos minutos todos estamos rectos como alfileres, cada uno con su pequeña maleta a sus pies. La mía me la han traído las chicas. Las quiero. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos tacones fuertes. Los presiento atrás, pero no me puedo dar la vuelta. Todo el mundo está muy serio. La dueña de los tacones se coloca frente a la fila. Silencio. Mi mente también queda en blanco. Pero puedo divisar sus ojos que se centran en los míos, y su gesto severo se vuelve más severo aún._

- _Soy la Teniente Mills… Y seré su superiora en este entrenamiento– Perfecto, ya sé cómo se llama la morena de anoche._

Jennifer dejó lentamente el ordenador encima de la mesa del sofá. Está noche se había puesto cómoda para leer una nueva novela, tal y como había acordado para sí misma la noche anterior. Ya no le quedaban ninguna completa, ni tampoco le quedaba ninguna con varios capítulos que le llamasen la atención. Así que empezaría a leer una historia, más o menos, recién publicada. Quizás sería divertido seguir algo desde su principio. Y el fic que había elegido solo tenía un capítulo, pero su corto resumen y su nombre le habían llamado bastante la atención: La teniente Mills, una noche de borrachera y una guerra cambiarán sus vidas para siempre. Historia SwanQueen.

La historia, no muy larga, la había atrapado desde el principio. Le gustaban que los capítulos estuviesen escritos en primera persona, la transportaban mejor a la trama. Y más teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de su personaje, esto ayudaba un poco más. Era como leer el guion de la serie. Eso sí, un guion subidito de tono, pensó. Y tampoco esto le había dejado indiferente. Aún le costaba leer estas partes, pero no podía disimular que disfrutaba de ellas. Porque eso es lo que hacía, disfrutar de cada historia, tanto si su matiz era romántico, dramático o divertido, como si su matiz era sensual. Eran lecturas diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo, eran lecturas que le transportaban a otros mundos. Sin embargo, esta lectura en especial, a pesar de contar con un solo capítulo, le había cautivado de una forma extraña, no por el atrevimiento de la escritora en mostrar sexo desde el principio, o por la forma en que se plasmaba cada palabra como si fuese algo cercano, más bien era como si sintiera un vínculo hacia ella. Había leído otras, algunas que le habían dejado indiferente, mas le habían gustado; otras le habían hecho pensar un poco o se había sentido identificada con ellas. Sin embargo, este fic tenía algo. Tal vez solo había sido una pequeña sensación, pero era una sensación extraña, inexplicable. De esas sensaciones que te atrapan, y nunca sabes el por qué.

Tras dejar pasar unos minutos de reflexión, y teniendo en cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer, cogió de nuevo el ordenador y decidió indagar un poco sobre su autora, LanaHalfEvil , pero no encontró nada. Su bio estaba vacía, y no seguía ni tenía como favorita ninguna otra historia. Solo tenía el fic de la Teniente Mills. Le sorprendía este detalle. Normalmente, los escritores solían poner algo de ellos, o eran seguidores de otras historias, pero aquella autora tenía todo en blanco. Se preguntaba si sería nueva, o si tal vez, solo le interesaba escribir.

Volvió a dejar el ordenador encima de la mesa. Por hoy no habría más lectura. Estaba cansada, así que decidió ver un poco la televisión, cualquier serie. Así que mientras hacía _zapping_ se acomodó por debajo de su manta. Le encantaban las noches así, algo tonto que ver, y el calor del hogar, casi la combinación perfecta. Aunque debía admitir que también echaba de menos tener compañía. Sus pensamientos sobre ello enseguida fueron interrumpidos por Deseo, quién pronto también se hizo su propio hueco, a lo que Jennifer sonrió. Quizás no era la compañía que estaba imaginando, pero por hoy sería la compañía perfecta.

Aproximadamente fueron 10 minutos lo que la actriz tardó en cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en un sueño no muy profundo, ya que minutos después era despertada por el ruido de un anuncio de la televisión. Maldito volumen que se sube en los anuncios, murmuró mirando a la televisión. Quizás sería mejor ir a la cama, y descansar en ella. La última semana había sido bastante ajetreada. Por los días trabajando o haciendo alguna promoción, y por las noches no había parado de leer. A veces se preguntaba si este ritmo podía aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo o solo era algo novedoso.

Se levantó del sofá y guardo la manta para dirigirse como una zombi a la cama. Su cachorro a unos pasos de ella, ya también seguía el mismo camino. Sin embargo, Jennifer no había dado dos pasos hacia el pasillo, cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado el ordenador encendido. Así que se volvió para apagarlo. Aún el capítulo de la teniente Mills estaba en pantalla cuando salió de la hibernación, y mostró los programas abiertos. Quizás era una señal para dejar un review. Algo así como me ha gustado, continúa; o tal vez algo así como sigue, la historia parece interesante; o tal vez, empiezas fuerte mujer, pero me gusta. Pero enseguida desechó la idea. Nunca había dejado un comentario, era más de leer, y aunque esta historia tenía ese algo que aún no sabía que era, no merecía la pena por el momento, además se sentía un poco tonta al hacerlo, y estaba demasiado cansada. Lo que sí que decidió fue seguirla. No sabía si su escritora tardaría mucho en actualizar, o si se actualizaría algún día, así que esa opción sería la mejor.

Antes de cerrar por fin la página, se había dado cuenta de otro detalle, en la historia no había ningún comentario por parte de la autora. Solo estaba la narración. Y fue en ese momento que deseo que aquella historia fuera continuada. Quizás fuese una tontería pero todas las señales, y mira que Jennifer no era mucho de creer en ellas, apuntaban a que ese fic tenía algo diferente tanto en su escritura, como fuera de ella. Y fue así como no solo decidió seguirla sino también hacerla favorita marcando dicha casilla antes de cerrar definitivamente el ordenador, y caer rendida en la cama, minutos después, con una marcada sonrisa sin saber el motivo.

No muy lejos de su casa, solo a unos pocos kilómetros, el teléfono de Lana le indicó que tenía dos nuevos mensajes, alguien había marcado como favorita y había seguido su historia. Una sonrisa involuntaria se marcaba en su cara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Me interesan tanto los comentarios de esta historia como los comentarios de la Teniente Mills (Ya veréis el por qué). Así que comentar ambos, porfi ;)<strong>

**Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Próxima actualización (Después de Reyes): Cigarrillos de papel.**


End file.
